1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a construction of connecting an electric connection box for an instrument panel harness, and more particularly to the type of construction in which a connector can be fittingly connected to an upper surface of the electric connection box, and enhancing the efficiency of the connector fitting operation.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 10A and 10B, in a conventional construction, an instrument panel 3 is fixedly secured to an upper portion of a cowl panel 2 in a compartment of an automobile 1, and a connector 5 of an instrument panel harness 4, mounted on the instrument panel 3, is fitted in and connected to a connector portion of an electric connection box 6 fixed to a lower portion of the cowl panel 2.
However, the above electric connection box 6 is fixedly secured to a deep portion of the cowl panel 2, and therefore it has been difficult to fittingly connect the connector 5 of the instrument panel harness 4 to the connector portion of the electric connection box 6 after the large size instrument panel 3 is fixed to the cowl panel.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above problem, and an object of the invention is to provide a construction of connecting an electric connection box for an instrument panel harness in which a connector can be fittingly connected to an upper surface of the electric connection box, and to improve the efficiency of the connector fitting operation.